My Little Pony Not All Dragons Are Bad season 1 episode 2 part 1
by potatoes248
Summary: Hi everyone I'm back and here's the next episode of my little pony not all dragons are bad!


My Little Pony Not All Dragons Are Bad

Part 3

Raspberry complained. "Because I'm scared of her." He said. "She's the most powerful winter dragon in Dragon world by far, man." He said in a scared voice. Strongwinds gave a happy glare. It was time to just have fun now. So while everyone else had fun Clawswing was hiding from Cloudy and Raspberry. "Are you okay Clawswing." Twighlight asked, since she was the only one who trusted the dragons. "I'm fine." She said. Then Orangetwist noticed that the 2 were approaching Clawswing. She put on a nervous look. The ponies gave confused looks to each other. Orangetwist ran over with two huge leaves, and made a tornado around Clawswing. When she ended the tornado Clawswing was wearing the leaves around her body hiding were her wings were supposed to be. "I must say that's one nice outfit." Rarity said a little uncomfortable, walking toward them. Orangetwist gave a proud look. The two came over "Wow, nice look Clawswing." Cloudy said sarcastically. "It… a… just showed up last minute." Clawswing said nervously. Sunray took some of the sun's light and made a spotlight for Clawswing. "It really shows off your wings, oh, I forgot, you don't have them." Cloudy said. "Oh, um, I'm going to go over there now." Clawswing said. Then when Clawswing Started running away the leaves got stuck on a branch and came off. She started panicking. She ran to Strongwinds. "Hide me!" She said to Strongwinds. Strongwinds looked around and then spotted a wire. "There climb up there and hide to your little heart's desire." She said. Then Clawswing climbed up and hung upside down. "What's she so worried about?" AppleBloom said. "Oooh, she's nervous because the two bullies in your class, Cloudy and Raspberry are always picking on her for her wing-less shoulder. AppleBloom, Sweetie-belle, and Scootaloo's eyes went wide. They knew what it was like to be bullied for something that isn't entirely their fault. "Hey Strongwinds, where that bare shoulders friend of yours, Clawswing." Raspberry said. "None of your snobby business." Said Strongwinds. Clawswing was watching from on the wire. The wire started break under her weight. It broke and she fell. She hit the ground and exposing her shoulders. "Haa, I knew you were around here somewhere, bare shoulders." Cloudy said. They both started laughing. Clawswing put her head on the ground and had a sad look on her face. Strongwinds gave a sympathized look to Clawswing then gave an angry look to the two bullies. "You won't be laughing when you get iced. She blew an ice ball into her claw and threw it at Cloudy. It froze her. Raspberry stood there in shock, so did the ponies. Strongwinds blew another snowball in her claw that was giving off steam. And threw it at Cloudy, melting her out of the frost. When she got out she checked over her body, and then gave a sigh of relief. "Wow, for someone who will do something horrible to anyone to someone who makes fun of their friends, she made sure she didn't hurt you with that frost." Raspberry said. Rainbow dash's eyes went wide. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, I'm not a monster Raspberry. I can control my powers to make them pain-less. The two just rolled their eyes and walked away. "Thanks." Clawswing said. "No problem, you ready for gym class." Strongwinds said. "Sure." Clawswing said. Clawswing's voice was normal for a girl her age. Strongwind's voice was a bit higher than Clawswing. Redfire's voice was a bit higher than Strongwinds's. Sunray's voice was a bit higher than Redfire's. Orangetwist's voice was a bit higher than Sunray's. Then 4th period was over. It was 9:15 so it was time for gym class. So they all went to the class where there wings were being exercised. The teacher's name was Miss. Honeycomb. "Okay go!" and she blow her whistle. She hovered above the cublings coaching them 'in her own special way'. "Okay keep running, flap those wings faster. Then after they were done running 20 laps the teacher told them to take a break because they all were tired. But just as Strongwinds was about to sit the teacher scooped her up. Then she went over to the ponies "would you like to come with us special gusts outside Strongwinds is the fastest one so she gets special classes." She said. They agreed to go outside. "Okay what have I taught you." She said. "Lots of control" Strongwinds said. "Good" She said. "Flapping my wings as fast as a possibly can without setting my wings on fire." She said. "Yes, and what else?" The teacher said. "Try better than my hardest" Strongwinds said. "Right, so now that you have memorized the elements of how to fly, let's see it." The teacher said. Then Strongwinds flapped her wings like Scootaloo. "Faster" the teacher said. Strongwinds flapped her wings as fast as a hummingbird. "Faster" the teacher said sternly. Then Strongwinds beat her wings as fast as a hummingbird on high. "FASTER!" the teacher yelled. Then Strongwinds beat so fast it was a blur, but she still couldn't get off the ground. "I am so confused on how much she's struggling to get off the ground." Rainbow dash said to Scootaloo. Strongwinds was beating her wings so fast she was sweating then collapsed. "Maybe you should go a little easy on her Miss. Honeycomb, I mean she only got her wings 4 days ago. And her friends Redfire ad gotten her wings 3 days ago, Sunray had gotten hers 2 days ago and Orangetwist had gotten hers yesterday, it takes 6 months to get wings big enough to hover right above the ground." The teacher's assistant said. "Oh, that makes so much more sense." Twighlight said. "Mrs. Newbie! If I was less hard on her she wouldn't be able to do her talent right in six months! Or even able to get off the ground in six months for that matter!" Miss. Honeycomb shouted. "With all your respect you do know that's not possible right." Scootaloo said. "I know." The teacher said. "Can I go now, I don't want to sit here and be insulted?" Strongwinds said. "Fine, you can leave." The teacher said. Then Strongwinds ran inside to her friends. It was 9:15 so 5th period was over. It was time for 6th period, flying class. So they all went. "You know, I think I trust them too." Rarity said. "Oh boy, come on lets figure out a way to get back to Ponyville before any more of you lose your minds." Spike said. Okay Class my name is Mrs. Flyexpert and I'll be teaching you about the stages of flying. She started writing on the chalk board while the class took notes. The first stage of hovering is grounded. You start the stage as soon as you get your wings. This stage takes a month after you get your wings. The second stage is half flight. This is the second month you have your wings. This is when you try to fly but only your legs get off the ground. The third stage is fluttering. This is the third month you have your wings. This is when you can hover just above the ground but only for about 5 seconds. The fourth stage is a longer flutter. This is the fourth month you have your wings. This is when you can hover just above the ground for 10 seconds. The fifth stage is gliding. This is the fifth month you have your wings. This is when you can glide from as high as you can fly, which until you can fly a foot above the ground isn't a very long hover. And last, the sixth stage is a complete hover. This is the sixth month you have your wings. This is when you can fly just above the ground for a limit-less time. Then it was 9:45 so 6th period was over. It was time for reading class. Clawswing was reading Gemstones. Strongwinds was reading Winter Snow Dragon Tricks. Redfire was reading The Art of Fire. Sunray was reading I'm Shy and That's Cool. Orangetwist was reading What Happens When Hatchlings Get Wisped Away by a Tornado. The other students were also reading about something they liked. The 5 dragon friends read about 12 chapters in the period. Then it was 10:15 so it was time 7th period. It was time for the obstacle Corse class. So they all went outside. "Oh, when is it time for lunch I'm starting to get hungry." Spike said. "It's only 10:15 in the morning." Clawswing said. Spike just grunted. "It's amazing how they squeeze in over 6 periods in the morning." Twighlight said. When they got outside there was an obstacle Corse waiting. The teacher's name was Miss. Inspiration. "Okay class let's get started, line up." She said. The class and Spike lined up. The ponies followed them from the ground. "And for inspiration I'll sing you a song as you do it." The teacher said. The class started climbing the rocks.

Inspired by Fire Works

The music stated playing

Do you ever feel like a useless bag?

Getting made fun of wanting to start again

While everyone else was climbing up easily Spike was struggling. He started to fall but an orange and yellow tail and Spike grabbed it. He looked up to see Orangetwist smiling. Spike smiled back as Orangetwist pulled him back up.

Wanting to find meaning?

Do you ever feel like something's missing?

Like A lost past right now sparking in?

They reached the top of the cliff and Spike's eyes went wide as he realized he was feeling the same way.

Do you ever feel already trapped deep?

In a steel cage, screams but no one seems to hear a thing?

Do you know that there's still a chance for you?

Cause there's a spark in all of you

There were vines that they had to swing across. As usual Clawswing went first, she could swing pretty decant. However, Strongwinds being the better athlete was the best vine swinger. Redfire was just as good as Clawswing. Sunray's was a weaker swinger but could hold on. Orangetwist was good as Redfire, and Clawswing but a faster climber. Spike not being used to this feel as soon as he grabbed a vine but sunray throw him one.

You just gotta relight the light and light the candle shine

Just own the sky, like a grown dragon in the daylight

Cause kids it's worth the work

You'll show the ponies what you're worth

Make them all go oh, oh, oh

The dragons were almost done with the vines and Twighlight and Rarity were getting more and more comfortable with the dragons.

As you fly across the sky

Kids it's worth the work

Come one let your talents burst

Make those ponies go oh, oh, oh

Your gonna leave them all in miserable awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like your birthday's a waste of a day

The next part of the obstacle Corse was hopping across rocks. This part none of them had problems with. The 5 dragons were very good. But spike wasn't as good but didn't have problems

Cause you're originally special, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what a dragon's further holds

After a thunder storm comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the destiny doors are closed

So you can find one that leads you to your own perfect road

Strongwinds uses her cloudsmobil on the last part a race. She starts up high to stay with the group but then she dives down.

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow and when it's time you'll know

Strongwinds gawked as she saw a gorge in the track she got on from all 4 legs to 2 legs and jumped through the gorge and landed on the cloudsmobil and got back on all 4s.

You just gotta relight the light and let the candle shine

Just own the sky like a grown dragon in the daylight

Cause kids it's worth the work

Go on show those ponies what your worth

Make them all go oh, oh, oh

As you fly across the sky, y, y

Kids it's worth the work

Come on let your talents burst

Make the ponies go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave them all in miserable awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the

Sun and moon

It's always been inside of

All of you, you, you

And at this age it's time to let it

Trough, ough, ough

Cause kids it's worth the work

Go on; show those ponies what you're worth

Make them go oh, oh, oh

As you fly across the shy y, y

Kids it's worth the work

Come on, let your talent burst

Make those ponies go oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave them all in miserable awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the sun and moon

Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the sun and moon

Then they all finished the Corse. Then it was 10:50 so 7th period was over. 8th period was recess. So they all went down to the playground. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Clawswing said. "I don't know." Strongwinds said. "You wanna start out on the swings?" Clawswing said. "Sure." They all said at the same 4 time. "Uh, can we come?" Twighlight said. "Sure the swings are made to handle weight from any age. So they all went on the swings, then they went on the slide but the ponies didn't want to go one anything else they played until 11:30 when it was 9th period, that was lunch. All the dragon got there gem bag and walked down the mountain. The school was right above the town so the teachers let their students go into town for lunch. So they went down. "I think I trust them too." Sweetie-belle. So they all got food. Clawswing got a bowl of gems. Strongwinds got a sandwich. Redfire got a flaming hot taco. Sunray got a summer salad. Orangetwist got a pita with veggies. Spike got hay fries. Twighlight had Anemone 'Galilee flowers. Rarity had Allium 'drumstick flowers. Sweetie-belle had Artichoke thistle flowers. Rainbow dash had Bachelor's button flowers. Fluttershy had Boronia flowers. Scootaloo had Bighead knapweed flowers. Applejack had Bouvardia flowers. Pinkie pie had Button Funray flowers. AppleBloom hade Billy buttons flowers. They were all eating when a black teenage dragon with red spines tripped spike purposely as the others watched. Clawswing dragged Strongwinds towards her. "Quick, do something before it's too late!" she said and let go of Strongwinds. Strongwinds bared her teeth and beated her wings before she ran in a blink of an eye. While the teen dragon was laughing at Spike Strongwinds jumped and used her leg claw to kick him down. "He ya!" she said. Then she folded her arm and gave an angry look to the dragon she had just pinned. Scootaloo's and Rainbow dash's eyes went wide then they looked at each other than back to Strongwinds. They sat and chatted at separate tables for a half an hour than a brown dragon with red spines named Applesauce said "Clawswing that's your Que." She said to her wingless friend. Clawswing though for a moment and then smiled.

Inspired by Helping Twighlight win the crown

Clawswing started banging a tray in rhythm and smiling.

Strongwinds noticed and started stomping her back claws in the same rhythm.

Redfire noticed and clapped her front claws to the same rhythm.

Sunray noticed and started banging two cups to the beat.

By now the girls were getting the town's attention.

Orangetwist notices gave a big smile and clapped and hit her front claws to the same rhythm.

Then Applesauce played the music on the music player.

They all suddenly got up and the ponies watched.

Then the 5 started singing

Hey Hey everybody

We got something to say

Strongwinds motioned a group of dragons her age to follow her.

We may seem to need to fight

As the creature fight for food in day

But you look a little deeper!

And you will see

That I can be friends with you and you can be friends with me yea!

They pointed and slid toward each other and to themselves

Music

Hey Hey everybody

We're here to shout

That the magic of friendship is what it's all about

The ponies and spike were shocked that the ponies knew what the magic of friendship was. The dragons were very good singers and dancers.

Yea we thought we had to fight like creatures fight in the day

Until dragon word helped us see another way

So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around

We can become friends to help Dragon world survive its ups and downs

So get up, get down cause it's gonna make a sound

Strongwinds climbed a rock and then it broke and smashed to the ground with Strongwinds still on her 2 legs. She turned toward a group of hatchings, shook her hips, and pointed while the dragons were singing this line.

When we become friends to help Dragon worlds survive its ups and downs

Orangetwist: Hey, hey claws up now

Orangetwist: We're sending a message to the town!

Orangetwist: Claws way up then come down

Orangetwist lifted up a dragon's claws the same age as her

Orangetwist: we're partying together all around

Orange twist slid to the front of the restaurant court pointed up and spin around so fast you couldn't even really see her

Redfire: Generosity

Clawswing: Honesty

Orangetwist: Laughter

Sunray: Kindness

Strongwinds: Loyalty

The 6 mare pony's eyes went wide. They were even more shocked that dragons knew about the elements of harmony.

Sunray: Dragon world helped us each to see

Strongwinds: All that we can be! So…

Get up, get down, if your gonna come around

We can become friends to help survive Dragon world survive its ups and downs

So get up, get down, cause it's gonna make a sound

When we become friends to help Dragon world survive its ups and downs

Just be yourself no matter what happens to you

And if we're different yea just stay true to you

If you follow our advice

We'll put our differences aside

We need to stick together and start working on that town pride

Jump up, make a sound (Hey) stomp your claws, turn around

Start now, make a change

Gonna come around

To be contined


End file.
